Adelaide Hathaway
Adelaide Hathaway is a very powerful hybrid and a recurring character in The Hathaway Chronicles. She was a main character in Evermore, the prequel of the series. She also appeared briefly in the beginning of Darkness Descending. She was the twin sister of Claire Hathaway, and the daughter of Francis Hathaway and Isabella Hartford. She is currently lying dormant in Lydia Reza's body, since her soul was tied to her's. Adelaide is a member of the Hathaway Family and the Hartford Family. History Born to Isabella Hartford and Francis Hathaway, Adelaide was the younger twin sister of Claire. By then, her father was a turned hybrid, her mother a witch. Sadly, Isabella died from birth complications after birthing the twins, Francis had tried to turn her, but hybrid's could not turn others into vampires. So, she was raised by her father, who was very protective of his daughters, and trained them to become powerful witches. She married Jacobi, and had twins with him, Maxwell and Sonia. The Hathaway Chronicles Evermore TBA Darkness Descending In the chapter Salvation, ..... In the chapter The Glimpse... '' In the chapter ''A Lesson in History, Scott travels into Lydia's subconscious to try and break Seana's compulsion to find out what she erased from Lydia's memory. However, while Scott tried to shred the compulsion from the memory, he got pushed back to the farthest part of Lydia's mind, and even brushed against a slumbering Adelaide's mind. Knowing that no one must know she was was in Lydia's body, she pushed him out of Lydia's mind. Appearance Personality Abilities Witch Abilities * Channeling '- The act of invoking or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. ** '''Elemental Control '- The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. ** 'Spell Casting '- The act of changing and controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc. ** 'Telekinesis '- The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects and persons through mental influence. ** 'Witches Brew '- The act of brewing and concocting magical potions. ** 'Ability to know Relationship Ties Between Two or More People - '''by looking at two people, witches and or hybrids can detect how strong the relationship ties are between them, either if they are friends, together, or allies. Only the strongest and wisest witches can detect family bonds, though the two people have to know they are related. ** '''Pain Infliction -' The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. ** '''Mind Control - Adelaide, like her paternal grandmother Sara, could control peoples minds, even somewhat compelling other vampires to do things. She however, did not abuse this ability, only using it to help those who needs to get their lives straight, like when she forced Scott to turn his humanity on, so that he could get his life set straight. She could not read minds like Sara could though, since Sara's mind abilities were far more advanced then that of Adelaide's. Hybrid Abilities * Heightened Strength - Hybrids are more stronger then regular vampires who are much older, do to having powers, it made them stronger, faster, and more deadly. * Can use magic without tiring '''- due to being already dead, hybrids can extert more power without tiring and overusing their magic, which could often kill a regular witch. * '''Super Strength - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful than werewolves that are not in wolf form. * Super Speed - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short instances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. * Emotional Control - Like all vampires, Adelaide has the ability to switch off her humanity. * Heightened Senses - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. * Mind Compulsion - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. * Immortality - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. * Healing Factor - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. * Fire Opal - '''She possessed a fire opal ring that enables her to walk in daylight without being harmed Weaknesses * '''Sunlight (Hybrids Only) - despite still being part witch, hybrids can still burn and die from sunlight. * Staked '''- Will result in permanent death * '''Broken Neck - will subdue her for a short time * 'Werewolf Bite '- it weakens a vampire for a limited amount of time, they lose their vampric abilities depending on the severity of the bite, the most common being about a week to a month. Relationships * Francis Hathaway - Father/Daughter, Allies, Francis would do anything for her. * Isabella Hartford - Mother/Daughter, Allies, Isabella died not long after Adelaide and Claire were born. * Claire Hathaway - Twin sisters/Best friends, Allies, Partners-in-crime, they are two sides of the same coin and are very close. While Claire was more ruthless, Adelaide was always calm and calculating. She resents Claire's husband for turning her into a vampire, who sometimes causes strife between the sisters, but will do anything for each other, no matter the circumstances. Adelaide and Claire both died together and were reincarnated. * Orion Petrescu - Sire/Sireling, Brother and sister-in-law's, Former Enemies/Frenemies, Allies. Adelaide is not fond of Orion, for he turned her into a hybrid without her consent, but he does care for her as a sister, and only turned her so Claire wouldn't lose her only sibling. * Lydia Reza - Ancestor/Descendant, Allies Adelaide is currently slumbering in Lydia's mind, Adelaide cares for Lydia. * Scott Aldridge - Former Allies, Adelaide got his humanity back, but later erased her from his memory. Trivia * Ironically, she is the one who basically helped Scott meet Lydia, who was her reincarnation. Category:Hathaway Chronicles Character Category:Hybrid Category:Deceased Category:June Birthday Category:Witch